


Space Opera

by kittychan_in_wonderland



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Classical Music, Gen, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittychan_in_wonderland/pseuds/kittychan_in_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone agrees with Chewbacca's taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Opera

What is that racket?" Luke shouted. He attempted to cover his ears but quickly gave up in order to keep the _Falcon_ from spinning out of control.

Han quickly traced the source of the noise to a large pair of speakers set up near where Chewbacca was re-wiring some faulty circuit boards. "Must be that audio chip he got on Tatooine. He said that sort of thing was very popular on his home planet."

"Why?" Leia asked, raising her voice to be heard above the din. "It sounds like a squad of stormtroopers got trapped in a washing machine with Darth Vader!"

"It does, at that," Han agreed. “At least he didn’t get a chance to play it before.”

R2-D2 blooped indignantly, and C-3PO swatted his dome. "Don't be ridiculous! What do you mean, you like it? That ghastly noise will damage your internal circuitry, just you wait and see!"

"Hey, Chewie," Luke pleaded, "Can't you shut it off at least until we get to Yavin? The entire Imperial fleet can probably hear it!"

Chewie growled indignantly and waved a hydrospanner at Luke before continuing to woof along with the music.

 _"Kak vo gorode bylo vo Kazane!"_ roared the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke for my sister. Chewie is listening to Varlaam's Song, a bass aria from the Russian opera Boris Godunov (by one of our favorite composers, Modest Mussorgsky). It seemed to me that it was the sort of thing a Wookiee would like.


End file.
